


Hanmei-Choco

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Mild Language, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: Mahiru finds some fairly standard Valentine's Day preparations coming to involve some quality time with Hiyoko...
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Hanmei-Choco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



“Who  _ are  _ you putting in all this work for, anyway?”

Mahiru looks up from the stirring bowl and over at Hiyoko, an eyebrow lifting.

Hiyoko’s sitting with her back leaned against the edge of the counter, keeping herself propped up on the heels of her palms, her kimono sleeves hanging curtain-like on either side of her hips.

She’s pouting, eyes pinned up somewhere on the kitchen wall, as if making an errant bug symbolically the subject of her disapproval.

Mahiru’s eyes drop back down, knowingly, and, letting a breath fall out between her teeth as she checks the thermometer to ensure she hasn’t let the chocolate cool, she answers, “Our class.” Her spatula sweeps the edge of the bowl, once, twice, again. In her focus, she skimps on adding,  _ Who else would it be for? _

“Um - yeah, the  _ boys _ ,” Hiyoko says, her ponytail flashing and whirling around her like a willow branch as she turns her head, eyes sharpening. “That’s who Valentine’s Day chocolate’s  _ for _ , right? I thought you think they’re all morons!”

Mahiru’s brow pinches a little, and she momentarily chews her lip. She lifts the bowl, and pours the chocolate, high-gloss and falling in ribbons, into its tray of heart-shaped molds. Once she’s done, she blinks, and meets Hiyoko’s eyes with gentle sternness.

She thinks, for several seconds each, of various responses, starting with such things as  _ that may be a lot of the time, but _ and  _ that isn’t the point, though,  _ and  _ they’re still our classmates, even if _ . Each of them dies in her throat, somehow feeling like unfitting answers to give regardless of how true they’d be.

All the while, Hiyoko scoots higher up on the counter, one leg kicking up over the other. “Mahiru’s here going to all this work giving the boys not just  _ Valentine’s Day treats _ , but  _ nice ones _ that she made  _ all by herself _ when they wouldn’t even appreciate  _ shitty cheap store-bought stuff _ ,” she says, dripping with sauce even through the thickness of a _ pout made particularly palpable _ . “ _ Screw _ ‘em!”

As what she supposes should have been obvious all along finally begins to click, Mahiru lowers her eyes, back toward the tray, urge to make some kind of sound tightening momentarily in her chest and her face beginning to feel slightly hot.

But for a hint of accustomed confused vexation at Hiyoko’s tendency to speak in somehow both  _ blunt and oblique riddles _ in the latter, both  _ pointed and playful _ , neither of those feelings is a painful or perturbing one.

It used to be easy to forget that Hiyoko is a performer, she reflects, as she picks apart the meaning behind her theatrics and finds a subtle feeling of something being missing pressing irregular anti-shapes into her guts.

She seals her lips, inhales, and realizes what answer she wants to give - one that fits into the dance she sees Hiyoko trying to initiate.

“...Look,” she says, leaning her weight settled onto the counter on loose-balled hands, “I’m not against playing hard and fast with the way it’s usually done and making something for _everyone_ on Valentine’s Day…” She looks up.

Hiyoko’s face has softened, gold eyes blinked wide and puppy-like; the ghost of a laugh softens Mahiru’s, too, in pleasant surprise that it seems that this is a case where she’s been allowed and able to take the lead.

“...but to get all that done, it’d be a lot easier if you helped me out. Sound fair...?”

Hiyoko’s mouth drops open lightly. She twists further in Mahiru’s direction - pulling a sheet of hair back over her forehead as she leaned to inspect an array of cooking utensils: bowls and thermometers, trays and mixers, berry-flavored powders, sugars and milks. She looked back up, face twisting for a second with incredulity.

Before something in her face fiercened, and she bit a grin in broad and toothy, sliding off the counter and flouncing, all splashing, flashing fabric and hair, over to Mahiru’s other side.

“Yeah, sure! You  _ bet! _ ” she said, just-too-sharply. “You're a great teacher, and all - just tell me what we still gotta do and I’ll make sure that  _ you and me _ get the  _ best  _ and the  _ most  _ candy out of  _ everyone  _ in the class!”

The heat in Mahiru’s face warmed in deeper as she watched her, hopping up on the counter to look over the ingredients as if they themselves were already a free-for-all array of treats, the pout so fully-faded in favor of bright eagerness.

“That isn’t really the  _ point _ ,” she says, through twists and slants in her face out of amusedly-bemused pleasant ruefulness, letting it falter and taper out like a gentle hypothetical as she remembers what she, herself, just said - that she does not, in fact, mind changing the usual plans - and that she cannot fault Hiyoko for the implications of what she just said, remembering, too, that she’d learned to go above-and-beyond with celebrations such as these in hopes that personal touches and loving work would be truly appreciated at some point. Feel truly  _ meaningfully _ -personal.

It  _ would  _ be nice to make Hiyoko _a little extra._


End file.
